Gwen 10 and the Lightning Scar
by digisovereign
Summary: At the age of five Harry makes a new friend in Gwen Tennyson before he ends up in hospital and ends up living with Gwen's family. in this universe Ben wasnt born and both Gwen and Harry will have the omnitrix.


**AN: Hey peoples, i'm on a Ben 10 kick at the moment so i hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"Look at that boy mom, he looks so lonely."

Natalie Tennyson looked down at her daughter Gwen and then looked at where she was pointing and agreed with her that the boy she was looked very lonely, he was casting side long glances at several other children who were running about playing while the boy was sitting alone on a park bench. He was a black haired boy the same age as her daughter, he was wearing baggy clothes, his hair was a mess and he was very thin.

"Yeah he does, well didn't you want to make friends?"

Five year old Gwen Tennyson nodded before she let go of her mother's hand and ran over to the bench "Hi."

* * *

Five year old Harry James Potter looked up and was surprised to see a girl his age with short orange hair and blue eyes who was actually talking to him "Hi."

"My names Gwen, what's yours?"

"I'm Harry."

"Harry huh, well I'm new here, want to be friends?"

Harry looked stunned for a moment before he smiled and nodded "Sure!"

Gwen smiled at him and then grabbed his hand to pull him of the bench but missed his slight flinch at her touch, something which Gwen's mother didn't "Then let's go play Harry!"

Harry was amazed that this girl actually wanted to be his friend, he was pulled around by Gwen for almost two hours, they pushed each other on the swings, played on the jungle gym and the slides. But soon enough it was getting dark.

"Gwen it's time to go."

Gwen and Harry looked at Natalie as she approached them "Oh not yet mom, Harry and I are playing."

Natalie shook her head "Sorry dear but it's late, you can play with Harry tomorrow."

Gwen pouted but nodded before she surprised Harry with a quick hug "Bye Harry, I'll see you here tomorrow!"

Harry just nodded as Gwen and her mother left, quickly realising how dark it was getting Harry hurried back to the Dursley's house, opening the front door he was meet by a bellow of "FREAK! Where the hell has you been you good-for-nothing freak!?"

Roughly being pulled into the house by his beefy uncle and thrown into the kitchen he stumbled and smacked his head on the marble counter top "Start dinner you worthless freak!"

After he had made dinner for his abusive relatives he was roughly thrown into the cupboard under the stairs while nursing a bleeding head wound from where his head struck the counter top and a burn on his left hand from where his uncle grabbed him and forcibly held his hand on the stove.

After barely getting any sleep that night Harry managed to sneak out of the house the next morning when his uncle unlocked the cupboard and let him out before giving him an order to make breakfast for him, but instead Harry ran out the front door towards the park when Vernon went back upstairs to get showered for his day at work.

After several minutes Harry reached the park and went to the same bench as yesterday, it was still dark out and in was a freezing winter morning as Harry curled up on the park bench.

* * *

It was an annoying beeping sound that woke him up, Harry moved about carefully and found that he was on an uncomfortable bed, he opened his eyes and found himself looking at a clear white ceiling.

"Oh you're awake" The black haired child tilted his head to his left and saw a pretty young female nurse smiling at him "We were beginning to worry about you."

"What happened?"

The nurse smiled as she checked the heart monitor "Your young orange haired friend found you unconscious on a park bench, you were brought into the hospital suffering from severe hypothermia, a nasty head wound, burns on your left hand, numerous fractured bones, severe bruises and you were severely malnourished."

Harry looked about the hospital room in confusion "I'm in the hospital?"

The nurse nodded "Yes, now just lie back while I get the doctor."

Harry lied back and simply waited for several minutes before a brown haired man in a doctors coat entered the room with a smile 'Ah good to finally see you awake Mr Potter" Harry just nodded not knowing what to say as the doctor came over and checked him over "Well you are doing well. The burn is almost healed and your head wound has healed up nicely. You malnourishment is an ongoing issue but your better then you were when you were brought in a month ago."

"A month ago? I've been here for a month?"

The doc nodded "Sure have son, we kept you in a medically induced coma because of some minor brain swelling due to the head wound you received."

Harry "How did I get here, the nurse said my friend brought me here but I don't have any friends?"

The doctor frowned at the child's words but answered him "A young girl named Gwen Tennyson, she said she meet you the day before and found you in the park. Her mother tried to wake you but when you didn't respond she brought you here to the hospital."

Harry nodded with a small smile "I remember her, she was nice, I didn't think she'd really be there the next day."

The doctor nodded "Harry can you tell me about your home life?"

Harry shuddered fearfully and looked about in fear confirming the doctors thoughts "It's okay Harry, whoever was hurting you at home can't hurt you anymore."

Harry just shook his head as tears fell from his eyes "No, he'll get me, I know he will."

The doctor smiled but didn't make any moves to comfort the terrified child knowing how they could react to being touched "It will be okay Harry, I'll post a guard outside the door, no one will be allowed in but me and the nurses."

Harry nodded but it was obvious that he didn't really believe him "Can Gwen come see me. I want to thank her."

The doc nodded with a smile "Of course, she and her mother come in several times a week, they should be coming in to see you sometime today or tomorrow. For now just get some rest."

* * *

"Wake up Harry!"

Harry woke up with a groan as he heard voices beside him "Gwen! Let him rest!"

"Mom, he's been sleeping for a month, he needs to wake up."

"I'm up."

Harry sat up and smiled at Gwen and Natalie "Hi."

Gwen just smiled "It's about time Harry, you fell asleep in the park and got sick, we were supposed to play remember?"

Harry nodded "I remember, sorry Gwen" he then looked at Gwen's mom and a man with brown hair and glasses who he guessed was her dad smiled at him and spoke to him "Thanks for helping me Mrs Tennyson."

Natalie smiled at him "You don't need to thank me, anyone would have done the same."

Harry just smiled at them as Gwen's dad smiled at him "I'm Frank, my daughter has been worried about you son."

Harry smiled "I'm Harry."

* * *

"Harry my name is Silvia. I'm a special kind of police officer, I investigate cases like yours when children are hurt by their family or guardians."

Harry smiled slightly to the blonde haired woman who was sitting in in the chair next to his bed, Gwen had placed herself next to harry on the bed and was quietly reading, she was only allowed to stay under the condition that she not interrupt. But mostly she was there for moral support,

"Hi."

Silvia smiled at him and took out a note pad and pen "Okay, now can you tell me who you live with."

Harry nodded hesitantly "My aunt Petunia, my cousin Dudley and uncle Vernon."

Silva nodded as she took notes "Anyone else" seeing him shake his head she continued "Okay, now do you know why you live with them and not your parents?"

Harry shook his head "Aunt Petunia said that they were killed in a car accident because my dad was drunk and my mom was a whore."

Silvia nodded but inside she was upset while Gwen had stopped pretending to read and was now hugging her friend "Well I'm sure that it was just a horrible lie she made up to make you feel bad, none how do you feel about them, and please be honest with me, I promise you won't get into any trouble."

Harry was hesitant to say anything until Gwen encouraged him "Go on Harry."

Harry clenched his fist before he yelled "I HATE THEM!"

Silvia nodded with a sad smile "It's okay to hate them, now can you tell me how you ended up in the park a month ago?"

* * *

"Well officer Silvia?"

Silvia sighed as she sat down with Frank and Natalie Tennyson and Harry's doctor "It's bad, from what I got from him that he was willing to talk about his Aunt and Uncle have been treating like a slave and have been constantly abusing him for as long as he can remember, I'm going to recommend that he be placed into foster care immediately and his aunt and Uncle be charged with child abuse and neglect, from what I heard from Harry I'm sure that an investigation will dig up plenty more charges, hopefully enough to have them see the inside of a prison cell."

Frank nodded as he held his wife "I thought this might happen, Natalie and I have been talking and we'll take him in for a while, it will give us a chance to get to know Gwen's new friend."

* * *

"Get up Harry, you're going to be late for school!"

A ten year old Harry groaned as he threw his blanket off himself and rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he yawned "Yea I'm up Mrs Tennyson."

Slowly going for a shower and brushing his teeth before getting dressed, he wore a simple pair of dark jeans and a green shirt under a white zip up hoody. Once he was dressed he exited his room and almost ran into Gwen as she passed his room on her way downstairs "Bout time you got up Harry."

Said black haired ten year old just smiled "We can't all get up as early as you Gwen."

Gwen merely smiled at her best friend "I would have thought you'd be up and celebrating, it is the last day of school after all."

Harry just shrugged "We're the two smartest kids in our age bracket Gwen, it's not like we have any trouble with school like other kids do."

Gwen nodded as they made their way downstairs "I would have thought you'd be up and celebrating, it is the last day of school after all."

Harry just shrugged "We're the two smartest kids in our age bracket Gwen, it's not like we have any trouble with school like other kids do. Although I am excited, todays the day we leave for vacation with Max right."

Gwen nodded as they made their way downstairs "Sure is, we leave right after school gets out."

As they sat down for breakfast Frank looked over the newspaper at them "Grandpa Max will meet you two outside school this afternoon."

Once breakfast was done the two ten years were dropped off at school. One boring day later had the two ten year olds sitting on the fence that surrounded the school "So where do you think Grandpa Max will take us first."

Harry shook his head "No idea, I just hope that his cooking has improved since last time."

Gwen shuddered "Seriously, I'm pretty sure that thing he served us was still alive."

Harry nodded "Yeah I think mine even growled at me."

Both ten year olds sighed in unison before a big old RV pulled up and honked the horn at them before Max Tennyson stepped out "Gwen! Harry it's good to see you two again."

Gwen ran up and hugged her grandpa while Harry just waved at him "Hey Max, I see you're still driving the Rust Bucket."

Max nodded as he released his granddaughter from the hug "Of course I am. I'll never get rid of the old girl. How are you Harry?"

Harry just shrugged "Can't complain."

"So where are we going first Grandpa?"

Max smiled as he led them onto the Rust Bucket "Well first stop is Yosemite National Park."

The trip to the park was spent with Harry and Gwen sitting next to each other on one of the RV's benches, Gwen was surfing the net on her laptop while Harry just sat there listening to music on his mp3. Harry stretched as he exited the Rust Bucket with Gwen right behind him "Smell that fresh air."

Harry just laughed as they began to set up camp for the night "Gwen since when do you care for fresh air?"

Gwen just blew him a raspberry in response. Once they were done setting up camp Max placed a bowl full of some kind of worms on the table "Okay who's hungry."

Seeing the still wriggling worms Gwen turned slightly green and said "No thanks Grandpa."

While Harry just shook his head and said "Pass."

Watching max shrug and then eat a worm Harry had to struggle not to vomit while Gwen almost did "How about a quick walk before dinner huh Gwen."

Gwen nodded and couldn't get away from the worms fast enough and Harry just followed her into the woods "Man that was gross."

Gwen nodded as the colour began to return to her face "You said it Harry."

Harry just smiled as the two walked in comfortable silence for several minutes before Gwen gasped drawing Harry's attention "What?"

"Look a shooting star!"

Harry looked up through the trees and sure enough he spotted what Gwen was pointing at when he noticed it suddenly change direction and come straight at them "That ain't no shooting star! Run Gwen!"

Harry grabbed the frozen orange haired girls hand and pulled her after him just before the falling object struck the ground sending them flying. Once the flying dirt had died down Harry helped Gwen up who was shaking slightly "You okay Gwen?"

Gwen nodded as she managed to stop shaking "Yeah, what was that thing?"

Harry shrugged as they made their way towards the crater "No idea, but it wasn't a Shooting Star, did you see it change its trajectory in mid-flight, it had to be a ship of some kind" sitting in the bottom of the crater was a metallic sphere "What do you think it is?"

Gwen shrugged "Let's take a closer look."

Harry nodded and followed her down into the crater, looking at the metal sphere for a moment Gwen reached out to touch it while Harry watched on nervously, but before Gwen could touch it the sphere opened revealing some kind of advanced watch that was floating in the middle of the pod, like he was able to sense that something was going to happen Harry moved to grab Gwen and then head back to tell Max, but as he placed his hand on her shoulder to get her attention away from the watch, said alien device seemed to come alive and leap at Gwen latching itself onto her wrist, but as it did a part of it separated and slithered up to Harry like a blob creature and latched onto his wrist as well.

"What the hell is this thing?!"

Hearing the fear in his voice snapped Gwen out of her own slight panic and knowing her friend would be freaking out by this Gwen turned to see Harry trying to remove the device from his wrist "Harry calm down! Or you'll have a panic attack!"

Seeing that Harry was just getting worked up by the device that latched to his wrist she grabbed him and pulled him into a hug, he struggled for a moment before finally calming down "Thanks Gwen."

Gwen smiled as she released him from the hug "Anytime Harry, now let's go see Grandpa Max about these things."

Taking a quick look at the metallic pod Harry nodded before Gwen pulled him away from the crater back towards the RV. Max looked up seeing Gwen and Harry running towards him "Whoa where's the fire you two?"

After explaining what had happened to them Max examined the watches "Well it would probably be best if you two didn't go messing around with them until we can figure this out."

Even as he said this and Gwen nodded while playing around with the watch there was a flash of green light and both looked over to Harry, or where he had been, now in his place was a monkey with four arms, four green eyes, two legs, three fingers on each hand and three toes on each foot, blue fur over a dark blue centre, a tail with a stripe design and the black and green face of the watch on his chest.

"Harry?"

The monkey looked at itself before looking up at Gwen and Max "What?"

Max groaned as he slapped his forehead "Tell me you didn't play with the watch."

Harry moved crossed his two pairs of arms and tilted his head as his stripped tail swayed behind him "Okay, I didn't play with the watch."

Max frowned slightly "You're lying."

Harry nodded "Yep."

"Why?"

"Cause you told me to tell you that I didn't play with the watch."

Max just groaned while Gwen laughed, the sound of something cutting through the air was heard before Harry's tail twitched and a glob of spider like webbing shot from his tail at the incoming rust orange coloured UFO shaped disc.

"Look out Harry!"

Harry jumped onto a tree branch as several more of these drone things came rushing after him and Harry led them into the woods "Harry!"

Gwen managed to get out of her Grandfathers grip and messed with the watch franticly until the face popped up and a black silhouette appeared on the face, not wasting any more time Gwen pushed the face down and in a flash of green light Gwen had changed just like Harry, only instead of a form armed alien monkey she had changed into an orange furred bipedal dog with no eyes, ears, or tail. Her teeth are very defined and stick out of her mouth.

Gwen let out a deep growl before she bounded after Harry leaving Max alone with the RV, she quickly caught up to them and found Harry hooting in joy like a monkey while he rode on top of one of the drones, Gwen leapt from a tree branch and landed on top of another drone and sank her teeth into it before leaping at another which she swiped at which her new claws.

Seeing Gwen take down two easily Harry jumped up and attached a web to the drone which he flung at another with his tail before he landed on the ground in time to duck a laser beam that struck the tree behind him and blew a chunk out of it, Harry glared at the drone "Hey that almost hit me!"

Leaping at the drone that shot at him Harry grabbed it with two hands to block its eyes or what passed for eyes and used his lower pair of arms to steer it into a tree as Gwen landed on a third drone and forced it into the ground where it exploded.

Landing back on the ground the watch face on Harry's chest flashed green before he returned to his normal self, he watched Gwen land right in front of him before she jumped on him and licked his face like a dog "Ewe gross Gwen."

The watch face on her shoulder flashed blue as she backed off a few steps and then turned back into her normal self in a flash of blue light "Wow that was incredible!"

Harry nodded "Sure was, but did you have to slobber on me?"

Gwen just blushed and looked away "Shut up Harry."

Harry smiled but dropped it "Come on Gwen let's get back before your Grandpa calls the cops, or worse, your parents."

The orange haired ten year old nodded "Right, let's go, you know this is your entire fault right."

Harry shook his head "Nope, this is all on you."

Gwen just pouted as her attempt to rile him up failed so she turned her attention to the watch on her wrist "I wonder what other kinds of things we can turn into?"

Harry just shrugged "No idea, but maybe we should play around with these a bit, maybe they have some kind of online instruction manual or something."

Gwen shook her head "Yeah, I'll just check online for alien-watch-that-turns-you-into-an-alien shall I?"

Harry sighed as his shoulders slumped "I meant the watch might have some kind of manual in it."

"I know what you meant dweeb, I was being sarcastic."

"No, really I couldn't tell."

Gwen smiled and looked over at her best friend who was playing with the watch "Hey this one looks cool."

Gwen watched as he pushed the face down and in a flash of light Harry had transformed into a sea dwelling alien of some kind, and it was struggling to breath, Gwen began to panic as she watched him try and fail to breath as it needed water, she saw the watch face on its forehead and tried to use it, and as soon as she touched the face there was another flash of green light and then Harry was back to normal but he was pale and was trying to get some air back in his lungs as he coughed out "Thanks –cough- Gwen."

Gwen shook her head "Don't you ever scare me like that again! No more playing with these things until Grandpa says otherwise."

Harry nodded as he regained his breath "Deal."

* * *

Max sighed "What am I going to do with you two."

Gwen looked sorry while Harry just shrugged "No idea, so what should we do now."

"Now, it's late, so of to bed with you two, we'll figure something out in the morning."

Harry and Gwen nodded before they headed into the RV to get ready for bed.

* * *

It was sometime not long after they had all gone to bed that they were woken up by the sound of an explosion "What the hell was that?"

Max stepped outside fully dressed "You two stay here while I go and see what's going on."

Gwen nodded and elbowed Harry in the ribs as he went to protest "We understand Grandpa."

Max nodded and then took off towards the camp grounds to see what was causing the explosions, once he was gone Gwen turned to Harry with a slight glare on her face "You would have said something stupid."

Harry just sighed 'I'm getting in trouble for stuff I haven't done yet, that's every guys worst nightmare' He looked outside and saw the light from fires coming through the trees "Maybe we should go check it out as well."

Gwen looked like she wanted to object but she couldn't deny that she wanted to go out and use the new alien watch so she sighed in defeat "Fine, but we use the aliens and you take the blame with Grandpa when this is all over, deal?"

Harry nodded with a grin and began to scroll through the watch "This one looks like it should be safe, for me at least."

Pushing the face down Harry transformed into an iguana like alien with had three dorsal fins reaching down his back and gills on the sides of his head. He also had small spikes around his face and was wearing black pants and a white and green open-front shirt.

Taking a breath a light cold mist escaped his mouth "Cool."

Gwen just shook her head at his bad pun "Nice, so we can't keep calling each other by names when we're transformed, so let's call this form, um, Arcticguana."

The now named H-Articguana nodded "Sounds good to me, now pick a form and let's go."

Gwen nodded and began to spin the face on the watch before she pressed it down and changed in a flash of blue light, when it faded it revealed a red skinned four armed alien with four red eyes and was obviously very strong and was wearing a skin tight outfit that resembled her normal clothes in colour and design and still had Gwen's usual orange hair.

"Neat."

H-Arcticguana shook his head as he rushed out of the RV followed by Gwen "Neat? That's all you can say, you're hopeless, but for now I'll just call you Four Arms."

G-Four Arms nodded as they made it to the campgrounds to see fires all over the place and a large robot firing lasers all over the place and was obviously looking for something "That thing looks like the drones that attacked us earlier only much bigger."

H-Arcticguana nodded "I'll deal with the fires, you deal with the Robot Freak."

G-Four Arms nodded as Harry ran off to put out the fires "Okay, let's see what this body can do."

The red skinned female alien ran at the giant robot and threw a punch at the things leg and watched as the metal alloys buckled under the blow, the robot turned to her and looked at her for a moment before it tried to grab her, but G-Four Arms grabbed the robots hand and tore the fingers of before taking a leap of faith literally, she jumped at the robot and slammed her fist into its chest sending it crashing to the ground sparking "Wow this is so cool."

Seeing the robot get back up G-Four Arms looked around for something to use and spotted only a smoking car that was covered in ice "Oh well" picking the car up with little trouble she held it above her head with her top arms and waved with her lower arms "Here catch!"

The ice covered car flew through the air and crashed into the robots head knocking it of balance, the robot tried to regain its balance but a beam of ice struck the ground under its legs causing it to slip and crash onto its side.

"You looked like you had everything under control, but I was bored after putting out those fires."

G-Four Arms turned to see H-Arcticguana standing behind her "I can handle this."

H-Arcticguana merely grinned before nodding "Fine by me, I'll just hand back and chill."

G-Four Arms huffed in annoyance before he ran over to the robot that was slipping on the ice and grabbed its nearest arm with her lower arms and began to smash it with her upper arms before she used her super strength to tear the arm of and use it like a bat smashing the robot in the face as it tried to blast her with a laser.

The force of the blow caved the robots head in before it exploded, but the explosion was cut short by H-Arcticguana shooting a beam of ice into the explosion "No need for anymore fires. Now let's get out of here."

G-Four Arms nodded "Right" before the two ten year old aliens ran off into the woods before they changed back to human form as they reached the Rust Bucket where Max was waiting for them.

"Didn't I tell you two to stay here?"

Harry nodded as he stepped forwards "Yeah, but I convinced Gwen that we should help out."

Max sighed "Don't take all the blame for yourself son, she's my granddaughter after all, she might not admit it but she has that same thirst for excitement that I did at that age. We'll discuss this further tomorrow when we're all rested, for now though, goodnight."

* * *

Alien Forms

Gwen: Wildmutt and Four Arms

Harry: Spidermonkey, Arcticguana and Megashark


End file.
